A Christmas present
by onigirishinigami
Summary: Ishida has never given a Christmas present, yet this year he decides to buy Orihime a present. first fic. Please R&R. IshidaOrihime.


Ishida Uryuu had never received a Christmas present and had never given a gift.

He could never fathom why people would always come to school dripping with dozens of bags to hand out to their friends. The presents in the bags were always useless things that they would probably throw away.

This year would be no different Ishida told himself.

He wouldn't have to worry about stuffing presents into his bag, or asking himself whether so and so would like this.

No, this year **was** different.

This year, Ishida Uryuu had bought a gift for someone.

He had slapped himself when he realized he bought it and looked at the receipt and the bag he was carrying. It wasn't because it was expensive or anything, he just felt silly for buying it.

He had bought a gift for Inoue.

It was so useless he told himself. She'll never like it. She doesn't need more gifts.

But Even after he thought he had convinced himself not to give it to her, he had brought it to school on that last day before winter vacation.

During lunch, he purposely avoided sitting with ichigo, rukia, chad, and especially Inoue. He had been sitting there for almost a year now after they had gone to the Soul society and came back, but he just didn't have the nerve to see Inoue today in case he said something stupid and let on he bought her a gift.

"Ishida-kun! Over here over here!" Inoue yelled across the lunchroom as she always did.

He couldn't look at her. He quickly disappeared in a small group of people and retreated to an empty classroom to eat his lunch.

Inoue was confused.

"Why didn't Ishida-kun eat with us today?" Inoue asked.

" It could be possible Inoue-san that Ishida is just preoccupied?"suggested Rukia.

" Don't bother, Inoue, if he wants to be grumpy all day let him" was the comment given by Ichigo.

Inoue was still disappointed. She might not be able to give Ishida her Christmas present to him.

Inoue secretly swelled with pride at the gift she bought Ishida. She had wanted to give it to him at the very start of the day but couldn't find him. She had saw it from a store window and thought: This is the perfect gift for Ishida-kun.

Inoue drooped considerably. Now I might not get to give it to him she thought.

It was the last hour of the day.

Ishida Uryuu was cursing at himself.

You should have given her the gift during lunch or slipped it into her bookbag without telling her. Even if she doesn't like it at least she'll get the gift!

The bell had rung and school was ending.

As everyone bustled out, Ishida slowly packed his bag and followed at a distance.

"Ishida-kun! Ishida-kun!"

Damn Ishida thought. He knew that voice anywhere. It was Inoue

" Ishida-kun! I haven't given you your Christmas present!"

"Inoue-san you shouldn't have….."

"That's okay! I just saw it and thought: This is the perfect gift for Ishida-kun so I bought it!"

Think of a way out think of a way out

"I have your present too" He slapped himself inwardly.

"WOW! A gift from Ishida-kun! But you shouldn't have gone and wasted money on me" Inoue puffed with fake anger.

"Open yours first" Inoue directed.

Ishida gingerly untied the ribbon that was tied around a rectangular package that was wrapped in bright yellow paper. A card fell out

It read: Have a nice Christmas Ishida-kun! Let's get together with everyone else sometime during winter vacation! Love Inoue

Ishida smiled inwardly at the card that was drawn with crayons but done with care to show stick figures of everyone in their group of friends including themselves.

As he opened the package, Ishida widened his eyes with surprise.

_This was the perfect gift for Ishida-kun…_

It truly was perfect.

It was a journal. If anyone but Inoue had given it, Ishida might have thought it was absurd. It had a plain white cover before but it seemed Inoue had been displeased with it and had but out three flowers from yellow tissue paper and glued them on so they stuck flat. The front had a picture of all of their friends together. Inside the cover, Inoue had written: This is the property of Ishida-kun so you should not steal it!

"Do you like it?" Inoue was looking at him eagerly.

"It's perfect," He mumbled and gave one of his few reserved smiles that he only saved for her.

"Oh.. here's your present Inoue, I didn't know you're suppose to put a card on it"

Inoue eagerly tore it apart and burst into smiles.

It was the same exact type of journal except but the flowers on it were already printed.

"Its perfect! But I feel it's missing something…I know! Inoue instantly dove into her bag and pulled out an instant camera. Ishida gulped.

"Say Cheese" Inoue smashed their heads together and clicked the camera twice

Two photos came sliding out and Inoue gave him one.

"Now we have identical ones" she grinned.

The picture had their two faces smashed together side by side. Inoue's was all smiles while he looked surprised.

"Now you can put your photo on your journal and I can put mine. Me and tatsuki have lots of notebooks like this" she explained.

"Oh I see……" He was thoroughly embarrassed but also pleased.

" Oh my gosh! I'm late! Don Kanonji's show is about to start! Bye Ishida-kun!"

And before he could react, Inoue kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

This year was different indeed.


End file.
